1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the hydrosilylation of compounds (F) containing carbon-carbon double bonds and/or carbon-carbon triple bonds with linear organopolysiloxanes (Q) having diorganosiloxy units and Si—H groups, which are produced in a cohydrolysis method.
2. Background Art
The hydrosilylation of unsaturated compounds (F) with linear organopolysiloxanes (Q) having diorganosiloxy units and Si—H groups, which have hitherto been produced via equilibration methods (e.g. EP 797612) is prior art. A subsequent hydrosilylation with these “H equilibrates” requires a large amount of platinum catalyst, long reaction times, and/or high reaction temperatures. In addition, considerable product coloration occurs.